Borrowed Time
by Rewritinglife
Summary: Hama knows the monsters that keep her in the dry cells. Disgusting and heartless fire nation she's dubbed them but when she meets the kind Admiral Jeong-Jeong,her opinions are tested. Soon they finds themselves threading on borrowed time.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters and I don't own the song _Borrowed Time_

**Author's note:** This might just be a twoshot unless an additional plot bunny bugs me into another chapter

* * *

><p><em>Step, step right over the line<br>And onto borrowed time  
>When it's life, not waiting to die<br>Waiting to divide to divide_

**-Borrowed Time** by A Fine Frenzy

* * *

><p>She has forgotten the feeling of water.<p>

She fails to recall it's cool touch, the memory of it was like silk running through her fingers. Except she has gotten familiar with the feeling of cold metal shackles surrounding her wrist and the memories of flaky snow was now replaced by scorching flames surrounding the screaming faces of her tribe.

Hama has also come to know their kind. Each distinctive face was shielded with the uniform copper red helmet but she believes they're all the same.

It doesn't matter that they laugh or cry, monsters like them don't deserve respect she thought.

There were times when they were freed from their bindings but at those moments it was as if they were being taunted; given that above each cell, the powerful glow of the moon called for them.

"Kaya how are you holding up?"

Hama crawled to the corner closest to Kaya's cage, the problem was that the cages were near enough to touch but far enough to prevent conversations.

"Hama do you remember the moon harvests?" the woman asked while she was leaning heavily on the metal frame.

"Yes and if I'm not correct it's today, when the moon is at its fullest," Hama knows it's the annual moon harvest where the tribe holds a grand feast to honor the moon spirit.

"Remember when Yuki drank too much sake at the festival and flashed the elders?"

They erupted into fits of giggles at remembering his embarrassed expression when he awoke from his hangover.

"He would be furious if he found out we were talking about him," Hama teased then frowned because for a moment it escaped their mind that their foolish friend was gone.

Months of unhealthy food and malnutrition has gotten to Yuki, no longer was the cells graced by his hearty laugh.

Hama squeezed her eyes fighting back the tears that threatened to fall and she smiled sadly smiled at Kaya who returned it with a knowing nod.

"Hama I might not make it," Kaya rasped and clutched her side pushing herself to continue her sentence, "remember when I attempted to escape during the breaks and one of the soldiers struck me with a sword?"

"B-but Kaya they cleaned it right?" Hama added hopefully while gripping the bars of the cage.

"They did but it's not the same when a waterbender heals it right?" Kaya replied lifting her torn shirt revealing violet rotting skin.

Hama gasped and shook the metal bars, "Guards! Guards water please!"

One of the patrolling guards scoffed," And risk your escape? How stupid do you think we are? No water until the breaks."

Hama continued to plead for help but they disregarded her and every second Kaya's groans grew louder. Suddenly it hit her, they knew about Kaya's condition yet chose to snub it because it's one less water peasant to look out for.

"Hama stop," Kaya could feel death dragging her closer than it did days ago and she's been fighting it for her friend's sanity.

"You have to stay alive and keep fighting," she was now slumped on the floor biting back tears.

"N-no Kaya don't leave me! Just stay for me," her hand slipped between the bars seeking to comfort her friend.

Hama hastily glanced at Kaya's heaving body then realized it has come to an abrupt stop, a scream erupted from her throat but it refused to reach volume and from the corner of her eye she witnessed them take Kaya's lifeless body.

* * *

><p>How long have I been awake? Hama mulled over as she twisted coils of dark hair between her fingers.<p>

Sleep her body begs but the depths of her dreams were haunted by voices blaming her for their deaths and worse images of her friends swallowed up by a blistering blaze

In the midst of her eyes drooping low she catches two familiar figures, has sleep deprivation driven her mad? There was a man and a woman both wearing a recognizable blue anorak, the man was grinning foolishly but he was handsome in the sense of roughness. While the woman had short dark hair and calming blue eyes that Hama couldn't help but be drawn into.

"_Hama you need to sleep_," they chided together and the woman sat next to her holding her hands squeezing it affectionately.

"_Don't be stupid Hama, you need your rest. You've always been an over achiever_," the man soothingly added caressing her forehead.

"_Sleep_," they whispered.

She fell forward enraptured by the rare soothing caress of the wind.

Hama awoke from the sound of a new voice, it was different from the usual gruff baritone.

"Good morning, I'm the new head soldier here. The name is Admiral Jeong-Jeong."


End file.
